User blog:Deathblade 100/Halloween Special: Michael Myers (Halloween 2 (1981) vs Jack Torrance (the Shining (1980)
Today, we will see a clash between two of the most famous horror icons in the late 20th Century. Michael Myers- the cold-hearted serial killer; who'd butcher anyone in his path. VS. Jack Torrance- the former teacher turned deranged caretaker of the Overlook Hotel; who attempted to murder his wife and son after being possessed by the hotel's long dead patrons. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Michael Myers Michael Myers '''is a masked serial killer who kills victims on Halloween in his hometown of Haddonfield, Illinois. After escaping from a mental institution in 1978, his killing spree has had no end and is an unstoppable emotionless murderer. On Halloween night 1963 in Haddonfield, Illinois, the six-year-old Michael Myers under the influence of an ancient cult, murdered his older sister and was sent to Smith's Grove Sanitarium for 15 years where he was examined by Dr. Sam Loomis. He concluded that Michael was pure evil and would stop at nothing to kill every member of his family. On Halloween night 1978, Michael escaped and went on a killing spree in his hometown of Haddonfield where he tried to kill his younger sister. Eventually, Dr. Loomis shot him six times in the chest but Michael escaped and stalked the town throughout the night. He found his sister at the hospital where after trying to kill her, Dr. Loomis blows up a room with him and Michael in it. Weapons Michael went on his murder spree with: |-| Primary= '''Kitchen Knife *Length: 10 inches *Weight: 3.5 kgs *Material: Steel |-| Secondary= Scalpel *Length: 3.5 inches *Weight: 1.5 kgs *Material: Steel |-| Special= Superhuman durability and strength *Heavily durable *Can survive multiple gunshots and being set on fire *Can survive falling from a second story building *Strong enough to pick up a person of average weight and pin them to a wall Jack Torrance A writer that was hired as the winter caretaker of the Overlook Hotel, Jack Torrance took the job for the pay and the chance of solitude for a chance to better his writing. Despite being warned about the former owner killing himself and his family after succumbing to cabin fever, Torrance decides to move his family out with him. His son Danny, who'd he'd harmed while binge drinking, starts to have violent hallucinations, and his wife Wendy questions a doctor about Danny's psychological health. A staff member, Hallorann, consoles Danny and explains his psychic abilities. A month into the job, Torrance's writing has made no progress. Wendy becomes increasingly worried about the phone lines going out due to heavy snow, and Jack starts to have violent outbursts. Jack falls asleep while writing, but suddenly awakens and tells a worried Wendy he dreamed about killing her and Danny. Meanwhile, Danny stumbles in with a bruise on his neck and Wendy accuses Jack of beating him. Frustrated at the accusation, Torrance goes into the Gold Room of the hotel and shares a drink with a ghostly bartender, Lloyd. Torrance and Wendy argue over taking Danny to the doctor, and he angrily storms back into the Gold Room. There, the ghost of former manager Delbert Grady tells Jack he must "correct" his wife and child, and Torrance, gone entirely mad with cabin fever, agrees. Sabotaging the snowmobile and radio, Jack confronts Wendy and tries to kill her before getting knocked out and locked in the cabinet. Grady, despite his doubts, lets Torrance escape to try and kill them again. Torrance grabs a fire axe, and starts to break through the bathroom where Wendy has locked herself in. He manages to break through, but stops when he hears the snowcat of Hallorman. Torrance surprises Hallorman, killing him. Torrance later pursues his son in the hedge maze of the Overlook Hotel, but loses him in the pursuit. Torrance, unable to escape the maze, freezes to death while Wendy and Danny escape on Hallorman's snowcat. Weapons Jack chased his family with: |-| Primary= Fireaxe *Length: 1.3 metres *Weight: 5 kgs *Materials: Steel, Wood |-| Secondary= Croquet Mallet *Length: 1.3 metres *Weight: 2.5 kgs *Material: Wood |-| Special= Overlook Ghosts *Souls of dead patrons and staff *Can manipulate the hotel *Can intimidate/harm individuals Battle TBH Notes Battle will tack place in the Overlook Hotel Laurie Strode, Sam Loomis, and Wendy and Danny Torrance will be present as secondary characters. I'm using Myers from Halloween II (1981). This is because Myers was supposed to die at the end of the film as per John Carpenter's wishes to make an anthology series. So no, he's not immortal; just hard to kill. Voting ends on the 20th of October Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Category:Blog posts